Trailing Fantasies
by Shadilvercutie22
Summary: Shadow and Silver have feelings for each other. But who, or what will try and come between them? Can Jealousy destroy everything? Shadilver *image was made by Shadilver123*


Trailing Fantasies

**Hi guys! I know this is a long story and it's in POV because I'm too lazy to type it in Chapters haha hope you like part one!**

**I don't own anyone in this!**

Part one: Love, smiles and fun...

Silver's POV:

I never thought it would end up like this, I never did. Because of me, nearly everyone is either dead or injured, all because of my want and anger.  
The story starts about a month ago, on a Tuesday I think...

A month before:

Shadow's POV:

Great. Sonic has decided to have a party and invited everyone. Hmm thrilling. Ive never been much of a party animal, but I'm only going to see a certain someone  
(and no, it's NOT Sonic).  
I don't know why but for a while now I've been having feelings for Silver, I don't hate it, it just unsettles me sometimes. Hm anyway onto this party was okay,  
I guess. Everyone seems to be having fun, good for them. Rouge and Blaze seem to be talking to Sonic about something, but the suspicious thing is that they're looking  
at me while doing so. I look around grumpily, then I see him, stood by himself in the corner, golden eyes looking everywhere, looking so cute I just get the urge to kiss him,  
well, I always get that urge. He catches my eye and we stare at each other for a moment, then I decide to just go over there 'Hi Silver, how are you?' he looks at me worriedly.  
'Hi Sh-shadow, I'm go-good tha-thanks, you?'he seems to be twitching an awful lot, he could just be nervous, but I know better 'Silver why are you twitching? You're  
burning up, are you SURE you're okay?' he nods and then passes out 'Jesus Christ Silver!' I whisper to myself so I don't cause a commotion. I pick him up in my arms  
and I manage to get out before anyone notices and then I take him back to my house, after all, he keeps my heart beating. I lay him down in my bed and make sure he's still alive.  
After a few minutes I hear a faint 'Hmm' from my left, Silver is sat up looking literally awful... I don't like seeing him like this, it hurts my heart, the one he keeps  
beating everyday, without Silver, I'd be long gone 'Hey, you okay?' 'Yeah...I guess...' 'lay back down, go to sleep Silvs' 'Night, Shadow...'I turn and leave looking over  
my shoulder at the boy I love more than anything, oh how I wish he knew...

Sonic's POV (Back at the party):

I don't think Shadow noticed that I saw him leave with Silver, god I hope he's okay! Silver is a good guy, happy, cheerful, funny. Then there's Shadow... don't get me  
wrong, I like Shadow he's one of my mates, but he's a little, different. He's moody, selfish and a bit of a weirdo. He's also a bully. Silver tries his best to be liked  
by Shadow but he's just cruel to him,like the other week, Silver said that he looked really nice that day and Shadow the rat just told him to shove off and leave him alone.  
That made Silver cry, I don't know why, it's just Shadow but I think there's more to what Silver thinks about him than he's letting on...I really should go and check on him,  
see if hes okay.

Silver's POV (Shadow's house):

Urgh, my head...I wonder where Shadow is. SHADOW?! Wait, what am I doing here in Shadow's house? Of all places? 'No, I don't think he will be' a voice floats into  
the room from the hallway, I listen more closely 'wait, what do you mean Sonic?' Shadow. He sounds worried, scared all most, better listen more 'I'm saying, Silver is  
ill, very seriously ill. He has a high possibilty of dying Shadow..' what the hell?! I can't die! I need to look after Shadow (Yeah, I love Shadow got a problem?  
Didn't think so) 'NO! I will not let Silver die!' he sounds, possessive, almost neady, but I don't understand, why? Shadow literally hates me! 'Why do you care? You literally  
hate him...' '*sigh* doesn't matter does it? It's my problem. Just go Sonic, I'll tend to Silver on my own, I'll make him better' I heard Sonic shift like he was  
uncomfomtable 'Well, if you're sure. See you Shadow'and with that I heard him run out the house. Then I heard Shadow, he sounded like he was gonna cry, I didn't like  
that, my heart started aching. He walked off, I started thinking. What do they mean I might die? As far as I know I only passed out.I know I should leave Shadow alone  
right now but I want to talk to him, so I get up and go find him.

Blaze's POV (rouge's house):

'It's only to be expected!' Rouge said, sitting down next to me on the pink sofa 'What do you mean Rougey?' I asked, sipping some tea.'About how Shadow took Silver, I  
just don't get it, one minute he's all nasty and awful, the next he's nice as pie!' I thought about it, I guess she was right, Shadow was a very mysterious boy. 'I  
suppose he's just confused, he doesn't know how to act does he? So he tries his best and when it goes wrong, he stays moody' Rouge smiled at me 'Why you're such a dear  
princess aren't you? You always see the best in everyone. I suppose you're right, but he has no right to take it out on our Silver! For heaven's sakes, he was  
only trying to be friends with him, he doesn't need to snap. Whenever something goes wrong he takes it out on Silver, who's never done anything to him!'  
She's right, Silver is always the victim of Shadow's bullying, we all know that. Even little cream, shes only 8 and she thinks it wrong. 'Hmm, I could try and talk to  
Shadow? Help him a bit?' This time, Rouge shook her head 'There's no point, we've all tried, he won't budge, Silver's always going to be the victim unless Shadow  
changes his attitude.' There must be a way, some how...

Shadow's POV (His house):

Sitting in my room crying is just something I don't do, I never cry! But I can't help it. Silver could die! I don't want that... suddenly my Iphone (5) vibrates and I  
see who it is. Blaze. She's okay I guess, bit too kind sometimes to people who don't deserve it, anyway, what she want? she never texts me:

Hello Shadow. I just wondered why you treat Silver so bad. What's he done wrong to make him a victim of Bullying?

Blaze xx

Hmmm should've known, I'm always getting texts like that. I dont mean to Bully Silver, I just love him so much and I know I can't tell him, it makes me really angry,  
so I end up hurting him... Anyway better reply to Blaze, she's always on my case if I don't reply.

Hi. I don't mean to, I just have to tell him something but I always mess up so I hurt him by accident, it bothers me, he doesn't deserve to be hurt :(

Shad xx

No, I'm not a 'kissy' person, I just felt rude not putting it back, besides the only person I'm giving kisses to in my life is Silver! Urgh I need him so much right now,  
I'm going to see him. But just before I do, I get another text from Blaze:

Shadow, I think I've sussed it out. You love Silver. That's why you're being so nasty to him. You want to tell him you love him but you're just scared to.  
Shad, I think you should tell him, you never know, something good might happen, if you need me, I'm only a text away :) 3

Blaze xx

How did she do it?! Better reply and now!

How did you know?! Yeah, I love Silver, so much. More than anything, He keeps me alive, literally, if he wasn't here or my friend (I want him more than my friend though :/)  
I'd be long gone, we wouldn't be talking. He takes away my pain by just being there. Hm I'll have a go at telling him, Thanks Blaze, I'll text if I need you 3 :3

Shadow xx

Walking down the hall, I bump into Silver, we just look at each other, Ruby red eyes meeting Sunshine gold eyes. Then I started crying...

Mephile's POV (somewhere dark):

Silver. I've known him for a long time, about 1 year, maybe more. He's perfect in everyway, no I don't have a crush on him (like I'd dare, I know Shadow does and he'd  
stab me up for it) I just feel he could do with a little more friendship from me, that's all, so I've got plans...

*Sorry his part is really short, I couldn't think of it*

Silver's POV (Shadow's house):

Jesus, I've never seen Shadow cry before...It's actually pretty scary. 'Shadow! What's wrong? Are you hurt?' I ask, I'm so worried, it's hard seeing or hearing the one  
you love cry. He takes a few deep breaths and says 'Silver I've got something I want to tell you' He looks up and blinks those beautilful ruby red eyes at me, he's a bit taller than  
me so I have to reach up to wipe his tears away 'What is it Shadow?' 'Silver, I've known you two years now and ever since I first laid my eyes on you I've wanted you, so much.  
You keep me alive, literally, if you weren't here I'd be dead now, you're all I live for. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you Silver, I love you so much'  
I can't believe it! My crush loves me back! 'I'll understand if you hate me Silver' 'Hate you, why would I hate you? I love you too Shadow' Then, for the first time, he smiled, not  
a smirk, a proper smile, he looks so happy. Then he brings me close and I feel his lips on mine, this moment is just perfect! He breakes the kiss and hugs me 'Please  
don't leave me Silver, I don't want to live without you' I instantly hug him back 'I'd never leave you Shad...


End file.
